


As Time Passed

by Sillygurl1021



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:05:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillygurl1021/pseuds/Sillygurl1021
Summary: Post S8 but before they are grown.Lance is living in the past. Sometimes he acts normal but when it comes down to it, he's completely lost. Pidge tries to bring him back to be his old self with alot if emotions being shown in the process.What will happen with their relationship as time passes? As Lance tries to let go of Allura, will his old feelings for Pidge surface?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This took me a while because my dumb ass wanted to make screenshots to go with it lol
> 
> So this is a story mostly Plance. It's post s8 but a year after they meet up again so 2 years from Alluras disappearance.... Death? Idk lol  
> Anyways, I love adding things here and there so it could really feel like a continuation with the exception of it being Plance haha.  
> Enjoy!

"Man Hunk! You’ve really up’d your skills! This is delicious!” Lance said as he praised Hunk. Everyone was eating the special dinner he made just for them. The Paladins. The Former Paladins of Voltron, since the Lions are no longer around.“

Yes Hunk! You know, I don’t like to admit it but your skills have surpassed my own when it comes to food!” Coran bloated in a way. Hunk chuckled.

“Thank you guys. You know, it’s always an honor to cook for my friends. You guys especially since we only do this once a year.” He begins to tear up. “I always miss you guys… and my family… but the things we do are for the best of the universe.” He smiled, looking up at everyone.

“Oh Hunk! You soft lug! Let me give you a hug!” Lance flung himself at him as Pidge followed.

“I’ve been so busy with starting to receive recruits for the new defenders that I haven’t kept in touch with any of you at all.” Tears falling as she hugged Hunk. “I’m glad we atleast have today to catch up.” The three friends smiled.

“How is that going Katie? I’ve been caught up with the Garrison itself that the last I heard was that you were leaving all the work to Chip as he spoke to the recruits.” Pidge gave an annoyed look, now heading back to their seats. 

“That Chip. He loves to talk and take all the credit.” She reminded herself that she would scold him when she sees him. “Chip handles the new recruits while I help train and choose who is suited to be a defender or not.” She took a spoonful of food. “Not just anyone can defend the galaxy.” She winked, now pointing her spork at Shiro. “Speaking of Not Just Anyone.” She grinned. “Who was it again that you started dating Shiro? Curtis was it?” A tint of red appeared on Shiro’s face as he drank from his cup.

“Oh man! We have a new step dad!” Hunk joked as Lance followed, all three laughing.

“C’mon guys. Leave Shiro alone. As long as he’s happy then that’s all that matters.” Keith interrupted, killing the mood of the three jokesters.

“Thank you Keith. That’s very mature of you.” A smile appeared on Keith’s face.

“That and it’s nothing new. They have been at this since we arrived at the Garrison.” He chuckled as they all started laughing. Shiro getting tired of their banters. “Sorry Shiro.” Shiro just gave him a playful smile.

“And what have you been up to Keith?” Coran asked.

“Just the usual. Leading the BoM to help other planets along with helping my mom and Kolivan with the Coalition.” He shrugged his shoulders.

"So the same old same old?" asked Lance. 

"Pretty much." He smiled at him.

“I’m happy things are well for all of you.” He looked at the everyone. “Kids… or should I say, adults.” Shiro glanced at Pidge since she recently turned 18. “Now let’s give a toast to the one were missing but will never be forgotten.” They all lifted their glasses.

“To Allura.” Coran said.

“To Allura!” The others followed.

The afternoon passed as they talked and reminisced about old times. Night fell and they all went to bed. The following day, everyone got up and started making their way back to their daily lives.

“You sure your not going to leave yet Pidge?” Hunk asked as he packed his things.

“Yeah. I told myself I was going to take a week off while Chip and my family take care of things.” She leaned against the door as Hunk carried his box. “Something about me not getting any sleep and trying to build new stuff.” She shrugged her shoulders. “Anyways, I need to spend some quality time with my moo child and Lance I suppose.” She looked away from Hunk knowing full well what he was thinking.

“Uh-Huh.” He echoed. “Or maybe you want some quality time with Lance now that your OF AGE.” He teased. Pidge didn’t dare look at him.

“Shut up Hunk! You know that’s all in the past now!” A blush appearing on her face as she said that but disappeared just as fast. “After Allura and him became one… I’m not sure if these feelings of mine can be exposed.” She admitted as the door flew open, her falling on the floor, hitting her head. She rubbed the spot that became sore as she looked up. Lance was looking down at her with a grin.

“How’s the weather down there Pidge?” He teased. Since he didn’t know what they were talking about just before he entered, Pidge stood up a bit surprised as she tried to hide the warmth she felt on her cheeks. “What are you guys up to? Everyone else is ready to head out.” He pointed the opposite direction Hunk and Pidge were.

Hunk started walking, passing Lance. “I’m on my way but Pidge said she was going to stay for a week as vacay from work.” He grinned her way. _Hunk. I’ll kick your ass._ She thought, giving him a death glare as he left.

“Oh! You are? Why didn’t you say anything?” She just put her right hand on her left arm. She shrugged her shoulders.

“The conversation just didn’t come up I guess.” Lance just smiled as he started to follow Hunk.

“Well we have a lot of time to spend here together then! You can help me with Kaltenecker and with the Juni-“ He stopped in his tracks.

“Why don’t we just hang out like we used to?” She askes a bit timid. Lance was quiet. “And aren’t you going to go and be with your family for a bit? I’m sure they miss you.” Trying to get him to talk. “I’ve passed by a couple of times and seen your niece and nephew. They have grown so-“

“Katie.” She quickly stopped talking. “You know I have a lot to do here so if you want to stay, you can spend it relaxing or helping me.” He turned to look at her with a empty expression. She didn’t know what to think. A forced smile appeared on his face. “Maybe we can play later if you really want.” He turned back around and left a dumbfounded Pidge. _Maybe this was a bad idea._ She thought as she calmed her exposure and followed Lance.

“Well then, I guess till next time guys.” Shiro waved as both Hunk and Keith followed.

“Stay safe everyone.” Keith waved goodbye. Hunk was last as he waved at the two who stayed.

“I’ll see you guys around!” He pointed at Pidge. “Keep me updated!” He laughed. Pidge stuck a middle finger in the air as he left.

“I’ll be sure not to!” She said waving instead, Lance doing the same. As soon as the aircraft’s disappeared, an awkward silence overtook them. _Man. I should have just left._ She thought. She took a deep breath and let it out. Turned around and looked right at Lance. “So! Can we go see our Moo Child now?” She smiled. Lance took a moment to process but then lit up.

“Yeah! Let’s go see Kaltenecker!” Excitement in his tone as they made their way.

From then on, they were feeding and cleaning Kalteneckers stable. Planting, watering, and picking juniberries. Talking to the children about Allura and sacrifices she has made until one Lance was saying something that Pidge hadn’t heard about.

“There was this one mission where Allura had literally saved me life.” He told the kids as they ooo’d. One little Altean boy put his hand up, eager to ask his question.

Lance chuckled. “Yes?” He asked the boy as he pointed at him.

“Were you guys kicking the galras butt in this one too?” He made some gestures as if he was punching and kicking. Pidge couldn’t help but chuckle at the boy.

“Now now. The Galra are no longer bad guys so you choose your words wisely.” He scolded. “And no. We were helping them to show that they could trust us and they did!” He says very proud.

Pidge couldn’t help but chime in. “All because of Hunk and his” and she gestures “vrepit sa training.” She laughed. Some of the kids suddenly started doing the vrepit sa gesture after that.

“Yeah. Hunk was pretty cool there.” He smiled. “but getting back to Allura.” He cleared his throat. Pidge rolled her eyes. _Ofcourse he doesn’t want to talk about anyone else._ “We had to put together these… big puzzle piece looking metals so the planet wouldn’t be destroyed. We had put them together but something suddenly cracked and threw an energy blast my way.” Pidge was paying attention, hearing this for the first time. She remembered that she was too busy with Shiro to pay attention to what was happening outside with the rest of the Paladins. “I wasn’t really IN the way but Allura was so I quickly went and shoved her out of the way.” He stood quiet, remembering that feeling. “In saving her. I died.” All the kids gasped and yelled no while Pidge stood shocked… upset… sad… “In that very moment, Allura flew out of the Blue Lion and into Red. She used her Altean Abilities and brought me back to life.” He smiled. The kids were happy once again. All raising hands to ask more questions. Lance put his hands on his hips as he looked at all the little hands shaking with anticipation. He looks to his side and Pidge had her hand up, head looking down. “Pidge?” He askes confused.

Face still facing the floor. “Did any of the other Paladins know?” She asked in a monotone voice.

Lance took a moment. “No. I don’t think so.” He admitted. Pidge just stood up, still not facing him, and walked away. He sighed and looked at the kids. “We will get back on this tomorrow kids!” He looks and nods to the adult present who is watching them.

Lance tries his best to find Pidge but there was no trace of her anywhere. Little did he know that she was hiding next to Kaltenecker. There was no way he would try to thoroughly search for her there. Night was falling and she decided to head back to her room. She ate some leftovers from the day before and showered as night hit. She looked out her window and noticed Lance sitting, looking up at Alluras statue. Pidge sighed. _I guess I’ll be the bigger person and swallow what I felt. Again._ She told herself. She put on a sweater and went outside where Lance was.

Lance was sitting in front of Alluras statue and talking to it. He does this almost every night. This time he was asking what he should do with Pidge. He understood why she was upset but why HASN’T he told anyone about that? He then heard footsteps approach him. He smiled. “Finally decided to talk.” He turned to look at Pidge. She weakly smiled.

“Well…” She walked towards him. “You don’t drop a bomb like you dying and not expect any of us to get upset.” She admitted as she sat next to him. He looked a bit sad with his forced smile.

“Yeah.” Was all he said.

“So… you really died…” A worried tone coming out. Lance looked at her, trying to choose the right words to say.

“It only hurt pretty bad for a moment until everything went black. Right at that moment, I knew I was a gonner. Then suddenly I woke up looking right at Allura. I knew she had saved me.” A sad smile on his lips.

“Can I ask you one more thing?” He nodded. “Why… Why didn’t you tell me… anyone…?” Lance looked down at his hands as if he was trying to find the answer there. He didn’t even know why.

“It… just never happened I guess…” he thought deeper. “Maybe it’s something I wanted only between Allura and I?” He said confused. Pidge gave a heavy sigh. Holding back what she really wanted to say and Lance noticed. He was tired of her beating around the bush. “Say it.” She looked at him. “Say what you want to say. I know your holding back.” Pidge looked annoyed as they stared at each other. She took a deep breath  Then exhaled.

“Your not okay Lance. Your not okay and you know what I mean by that.” She turned to look straight at him. “Your obsessed with Allura and it’s not good for you. Keeping secrets from us… your friends is one thing but neglecting your family you always wished to be with while we were voltron is different.” She looked at her hand as she laid it on Lance’s hand. “Were all worried for you Lance. I’m worried about you.” Pidge then put her hand on her neck, contemplating on saying what she wanted to say. “Your living in the past Lance. We all mourned for Allura. We all miss her but you haven’t let go.” Tears now starting to form in her eyes at the realization of her words. Realization of how much Lance had really changed.

Lance’s expression went from shocked with all the info he was processing to hurt and upset. “Well what do you expect me to do Pidge!? Huh? It hurt so much to see her go and it still does thinking about it! I loved Allura so much… for her to just save us… everything…”and then silence. “Every day I try to keep her memories alive… hoping she will one day magically come back…” He squinted his eyes hard, as if trying to hold back emotions. “You wouldn’t understand Pidge. You’ve never been in love with someone.” The moment that came out of Lance’s lips he regretted it. His eyes opened wide and turned right towards Pidge. An expression he would never forget. She was so hurt. A tear rolled down her cheek as she stood up, facing away from him.

“I’ve loved someone.” She gritted her teeth. “Someone that I’ve loved since the day I met him. Do you want to know something though?” She stood quiet as she lifted her hand and wiped the tears as they started falling. “I gave up on that. On him. So he could be happy. So he could love someone I know would love him too and now… now I lost him because he lost that someone and won’t come back to us.” She looked him dead in the eyes as the tears continued. “Lance. Two years ago… we didn’t just lose Allura. We lost you too.” Lance looked up at Pidge, not knowing what to say. He was quiet for several moments until tears started to run down his cheeks. He realized how much he hasn’t been around as he thought. He’s missed many occasions that included his friends and family. This wasn’t who he was. This isn’t who he wanted to be. He starts crying out as he puts his hands on his hair, letting out all the emotions he’s held.

Pidge continued to cry as she looked at him with eye’s full of remorse. She walked towards him and wraps her arms around his head to lay his forehead on her stomach. His cries become louder and his tears started falling like raindrops as he hugged her back.

That night Lance cried the most he’s ever cried. Feelings and emotions he’s kept in because he felt the need to stay strong for Allura.

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Pidge spilled out her feelings to Lance, he finally realized how much he has derailed from the life he wanted.
> 
> Both spent most of the night crying, Pidge trying to console Lance more than anything. When Lance wakes up, he has alot of thinking to do in regards to how he will change the life he has made and towards the feelings Pidge has exposed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being a mom of a 4 yo autistic child and 9 month old VERY active baby is hard and time consuming. 😭😥
> 
> Oh! Happy Birthday to my Amazing Green Gurl, Pidge!!!! 
> 
> ONWARD TOWARD THE NEXT CHAPTER!

That night Lance was an emotional mess. He ended up falling asleep on Pidge’s lap once they got into his room. Pidge was trying to talk to him and calm him down telling him that he can always start fresh whenever he wants but he thinks he’s screwed his life up now and that its over. Typical dramatic Lance is what Pidge thought.

Once he was finally calm and asleep, Pidge just stared at him. Tear stained cheeks right under the blue Altean markings. She ruffled his hair and gently moved her hand to touch one of the marks. “I wonder if he understood what I told him.” She whispered and sighed. _Stupid Pidge. Why would you drop the bomb on him at a moment like that._ She scolded herself as she looked at him once more. “Stupid Lance.” She let out as her head slowly fell back and fell asleep.

Its 5 am. Much too early for Pidge to wake up or as she put it An ungodly hour. Lance was still fast asleep on her lap as well when suddenly his markings started to glow.

_"I’ve loved someone. Someone that I’ve loved since the day I met him. Do you want to know something though? I gave up on that. On him. So he could be happy. So he could love someone I know would love him too and now… now I lost him because he lost that someone and won’t come back to us.” She looked him dead in the eyes as the tears continued to fall. “Lance. Two years ago… we didn’t just lose Allura. We lost you too.”_

Lance quickly sat up as he felt the marks glow dim. His fingers gently touch the markings. He silently sighed as he turned to look at Pidge only for him to chuckle at the sight. “Man Pidge.”

She was knocked out with her mouth wide open, drool spilling out, hair a mess, looking uncomfortable. I _must have fallen asleep on her lap._ He thought. _What happened last night._ He wondered only to remember everything once again. A solemn look appeared on his face as he stared at Pidge. He got up and picked Pidge up from the couch to lay her on his bed, covering her up. She grumbled as she tossed a bit to make herself comfortable. “Chip… Lance…” Lance smiled. “Stupid… Lance…” she said, talking in her sleep. Lance gave a sad chuckle as he leaned down and gave her a kiss on the forehead. He laid his forehead onto hers for a moment. “I’m sorry Pidge.” Is all he could say. _For putting you through so much…_ Is what he thought though.

He got up and turned around thinking how he and Pidge were always so close in many ways. He’s been there for her and visa-versa. He couldn’t imagine his life without her. He stopped at the doorway as his thoughts continued. What changed? He’s always had feelings for Pidge but his feelings for Allura always felt more… dominant and he doesn’t know why. He knows he loved… loves Allura. So what about Pidge. Allura reciprocating his feelings was what drew out all his emotions for her all-the-more, ever since he first laid eyes on her. _Can I bring back those feelings that I had for Pidge? After everything… Can I love someone else…_ He thought all these things as continued out the door, closing it behind him.

Pidge was left with a single tear rolling down her cheek as she watched Lance close the door. “Damnit…” She whispered to herself. “I knew it… just…” She held back her tears. “Fuck…” she tried hard to not let the tears flow after what he whispered to her. Even more how gentle he was with her. It didn’t help the pain of a rejection from the one you’ve loved for so long. 

Some hours passed. Lance spent that time freshening up and thinking. Just a lot of thinking. He can’t just completely change how he’s made everything but he can start somewhere. He looked at the time. “It’s going to be 8.” He told himself. He sat down on his couch and got his phone out. He looked through his contacts. Stopped. Took a breath in and called. A single ring was heard before-

“Lance? Mijo? Is everything okay?” He heard on the other line and he could already feel his heart cry out from how long he had not talked to his mom.

“Y-Yeah Ma. Everything is okay.” He paused for a moment. “I think… I’m going to be okay.” He smiled to himself and knew his mom knew what he meant as he heard her start to tear up a bit as she gasped a little for air.

“Ay mijo.” She choked up.

“I just wanted to see how you all were and… maybe I can come by soon?”

* * *

 

Some sunlight was hitting Pidge right on her face as she grumbled at the annoyance. She covered herself in the blanket, only for a moment to pass as she sat straight up with her eyes wide open. “Chip!” She said aloud, looking around the room. Just then she remembered that she was not in her room. She was not late to work. She was in Lance’s room. Sleeping on his bed. Heartbroken from what happened hours ago. Remembering only made her pout and cover herself again in the blue comforter as she laid back down.

“Wakey wakey Gunderson!” She heard with a knock and then the door opening. _Ugh… Lance… Why do I have to face you now…_ she thought, still under the blanket. _Wait… did he say Gunderson?_ She quickly pulled the comforter off of her as she sat on the bed, legs crossed. Lance looked…. refreshed. That’s for sure… but something is… different. She stared until she could figure out what. “Ummmm… Are you just going to stare at me like that or get up from my bed and eat something?” Lance said a bit shyly. Pidge didn’t realize she was staring until he mentioned it.

“Oh! Yeah! I- Sorry.” She quickly got off his bed. She cleared her head. “You seem… good…” she put her hand on her arm. “I mean… after last night-“ Lance interrupted.

  
“Yeah.” He warmly smiled, catching Pidge off guard. “Thank you Pidge.” She started feeling her cheeks warm up but with a slight pain in her chest. She made her way towards the kitchen.

“For what? We were both a mess!” She awkwardly laughed. “All I did was be here.” She said but she knows it wasn’t true. She poured some cereal and milk just to stand as she messed with it with her spoon.

“That’s all I needed.” Lance told her. She looked at him very confused. She feels so torn. “You helped me realize something I hadn’t for a very long time and although it was something obvious and possibly just you spilling out your feelings, it helped me. A lot.” He said as he stood in front of her. She pulled back, leaving her cereal on the counter.

  
“Wait… so you… you remember everything I told you last night?” He nodded.“ EVERYTHING?” She emphasized.

“Yes Pidge. Everything.” He gave her that same solemn look from earlier. She felt herself burn up a bit with anger.

“Then why do you do that!” She startled him for a moment. “Why do you make that face when you KNOW what I’m talking about!” She walked closer to him. “W-Why don’t you just tell me Lance!?” Her vision started to become blurry from her tears forcing their way out. “Why do you have to be so sweet and mix me up with these things that your saying when you know…” Her voice cracked a bit, now standing in front of him. Looking him dead in the eyes. Lance looked her in the eyes as well as his expression turned a little hurt but with a bit of something else.

“Because…” He stared at her as he thought. Pidge herself was mentally preparing herself for the utter heartbreak of him actually telling her that he can’t return her feelings. She gulped down the pain. “I still love you.” He said. It wasn’t what she expected. She blinked a couple of times. She didn’t know how to respond but her body knew. Those tears she was holding back started to flow down her cheeks. “Pidge…” Lance called a bit worried as he tried to put his hand on her shoulder but she quickly snapped back to reality and wiped the tears off as she backed away.

“W-W-Wait… I-I’m confused.” She took a moment. To catch her thoughts and looked up at him. “You-“

“I still love you… but I don’t know if… I can be IN love with you Pidge…” he looked at her with the most honest eyes. She wanted so hard to understand but she needed more context. She was confused and still a bit hurt. She just stood there staring at him until she walked to the couch and sat there with her legs crossed. She covered her face with her hands. Inhaled and exhaled. She turned to Lance and patted the empty space next to her on the couch.

“I need you to explain more to me because I’m thinking a million things and… I don’t like being confused with… this… whatever this is.” Lance watched her do all this and gently smiled as he walked to sit next to her. “Will you be okay to not go and start watering the Juniberries and all that?” She asked to make sure. Lance smiled.

“I still can later.” He replied. She thought that she really needed to hear this explanation of his because on one hand, he seems the same but on another hand  different.

“Okay.” She looked down at her hands as she fiddled her fingers. “So…”

“Just as I said Pidge. I still love you.” He simply said.

“But that would mean that you loved me… as in pre-tense.” She tried clearing that up with a slight bush on her face.

“Yeah…” Lance didn’t know how to start. “I’ve always had feeling for you Pidge. I mean, we were so close. How could I not feel something for you… but… I DID have genuine feelings for Allura too… It was super confusing but I guess Allura telling me she felt the same for me just made me push those feelings aside… push… you aside… and it wasn’t right.” Pidge felt her heart string pull in many different ways. There are so many emotions wanting to come out as she saw Lance spilling his heart out to her… he looked hurt and confused. “Because of how everything turned out, I pushed everyone away… especially you.” He felt himself break a little as he started to tear up. “I think…. I feel like I don’t deserve to love again… I still love Allura so much but…” he looked at Pidge’s hands as he put his hand onto hers. “I know Allura would want what’s best for me. She would be upset if she saw how I’ve continued after she left.” Pidge was trying to keep up as she heard his every word. “Pidge, I need your help.” She took a moment but nodded.

“Of course Lance. I’ll help you with anything.” She reassured him.

“Can you give me time… to be a better me…” Pidge finally knew what he was getting at. “I’ve derailed so bad and I know now that what I’ve become isn’t who I wanted to be. I called my mom earlier and it made me… it made my family so happy.” He started crying. “You were right! Those two rascals are all grown now! I miss all of them! I missed you Pidge!” She felt her heart nearly burst with happiness from how happy he was. “It’s going to take time but I want you to help me become better Pidge… I’m sorry I can’t reply to your feelings or really do much but… I’m going to try.” He smiled as his tears stopped and wiped a tear from her cheek. “Just be patient… please…” She smiled as she put her hand on his as it stood on her cheek.

“I’m still trying to processes everything you just told me but I can wait.” She gave him the gentlest smile. “I’ll help you every step of the way McClain and show you what you’ve been missing out on!” She gave a triumphant grin. Lance just laughed at the cocky Pidge he remembers.

“Thank you Pidge. Seriously. You’re the best.” He smiled and looked at the time. “Now let’s go do some work.” He got up but Pidge still sat where she was at. “You alright?”

“Yeah. I’m alright. I’m just…” She looked down, as if still taking in everything that just happened, then looked up at him once again. “I think I’m just going to stay in for today.” She smiled. Lance, although a little worried, understood. It was a lot for her to hear. “I’m just going to sit here for a moment and then head to my room.” She reassured him. He smiled and nodded.

“Okay. I’ll see you later then.” He waved. Pidge did the same as he walked out, closing the door behind him. Lance stood outside the door as he took a deep breathe and let it out. _That was more nerve wracking than I thought._ He admitted to himself. He looked at the door for a moment. _I hope she understands. I hope… I can change…_

Once the door closed, Pidge pulled her legs up as she started hugging them. She was conflicted. She didn’t know how to feel or how to act now. _Lance… loves me…_ She thought to herself. She turned to look at the door. “No. He loved me.” She let out a small pout. “but he wants to… try again?” she replayed the conversation again and again. She sat straight up. “So there is a possibility that he is going to fall in love with me if he goes back to being the same old Lance!” She frowned. “No…. Ugh!!! This is so confusing!” She stood up now. “The Lance now IS Lance… I wouldn’t change him even if he’s been absent for so long… I just.. I need to show him how I feel and at the same time show him… himself again.” Her thoughts started to become clearer. “It’s nuts if he tries to make himself fall in love with me. That’s ridiculous. I don’t want that.” She now started walking to the door so she can go to her room. “I’ll talk to him. I’ll make it clear that I will help him but… I don’t want him forcing himself to fall for me…” _That’s so embarrassing to say…_ She thought as she opened the door to see Lance standing there, looking down at her.

“Oh. Uh… I forgot something.” He shyly smiled. _Shit. Nows a better time as never._ Pidge thought.

“Lance! I… I…” C’mon Pidge. “I want to make one thing clear.” She looked at him with honest but slightly sad eyes. He nodded. “I don’t want you to force yourself to… fall in love with me.” She looked aside for a moment. “I don’t want that… If… If that happens naturally with me helping you through this then of course that would me amazing-“ She blushed. “N-No! Wait! Scratch that! I mean-“ Lance started to laugh.

“Pidge. Chill. I get it.” He held her arm as his hand slid down to hers. “Thank you. I appreciate that.” He smiled at her. A genuine Lance McClain smile that she hadn’t seen in a very long time. She felt her heart flutter and smiled back at him. Just then, she noticed his marks start to slightly glow.

“Ummm Lance.” She point, as they continued holding hands. He used his other hand to touch the marks.

“Huh? They haven’t done that before… I mean, not when I’m not talking to her.” He wondered. Pidge suddenly cleared her throat, now noticing he hasn’t let go of her hand. Lance looked down and quickly let go as the marks dimmed back to normal. “Ah! Sorry Pidge!” He started to rub the back of his neck.

“It’s alright. I’ll just see you later then.” She waved as she made her way, a tint of red upon her cheeks. Lance did the same. He wondered why the markings were glowing but he just dismissed it as something random.

* * *

 

The day passed by in a flash along with the week. Lance seems to slowly be adjusting to slowing down his daily activities in Altea and leaving it to the Alteans themselves. He’s been calling his mom every other day and it’s just brightened up his whole demeanor all the more. The night before they leave, Lance had an idea.

Pidge was sitting down on Lance’s couch, since they were talking about heading back home and Lance told her to give him a minute. He left to his room and when he came back..

“KILLBOT PHANTASM I!?. Where- How!?” Lance chuckled.

“I was going through my things yesterday since were going to leave and this was in there.” He tossed it. “I have the Gameflux in my room if you-“ She automatically got up and ran to get the game going. A big smile appeared on her face as Lance saw her setting everything up. He smiled to himself reminiscing of all the moments they had spent together in the past doing this.

“Lance.” Pidge had the control out for him. “You going to sit down or…” He smirked, grabbing the control.

“Let’s kick these dragons butts!” He sat beside Pidge. They nearly passed the game but the boss always proved victorious when it came down to it. Lance always died first as he wait for Pidge to either revive him or die.

They played almost all night. The time went by so quickly since they played their favorite game. Pidge died and fell back. “Uggghhhh. What time is it?” Lance looked at his clock.

“1 in the morning.” Pidge groaned once more.

"We should head to bed. We gotta wake up at 8.” He got up and went to sit on his bed as he stared out the window. Pidge noticed how quiet he became. She turned his way as she laid down and was able to see Allura’s statue. She sighed as she got up to sit next to him.

“l can’t forget her.” He said with a sad expression.

“No one is asking you to.”

“I know.” He warmly smiled her way. “I just feel like if I start doing my own things then… I’m going to forget.” Pidge then moved her hand to touch his cheek and caressed his altean mark with her thumb.

“These aren’t going away Lance. I’m sure Allura loved you and passed these onto you so you could feel at peace. So you could go about your daily life with a piece of Allura with you. Always.” Pidge smiled gently at Lance as tears started to form in his eyes.

“Thank you Pidge… for helping me through all of this.” He put his hand over her hand. “I don’t know where I would be without you.” Suddenly the marks began to glow, Pidge pulling her hand away. “What?” Lance became confused.

“I-I didn’t do that right?” Pidge, equally confused, asked as the marks began to fade once again. “Is this normal?”

“Not really..” He looked out the window. What are you trying to tell me. He wondered. He looked back at Pidge. Still in thought but her being there made him a bit calmer. He patted the right side of his bed. “Lay down right here. I want to show you something.” Pidge blushed a bit and Lance not realizing how creepy that sounded had a tint of red on his cheeks as well. “I-I mean, I want you to look out the window like I do and see what I see when I lay down.” Pidge, still a bit blushed, lays down beside Lance and her eyes widen. She could see Allura with all the stars around her and it looks stunning. “I lay down and look out sometimes as I talk to her. The markings glow sometimes but not in any particular conversation.”

“That’s strange. Maybe the markings glow with emotions more than words.” She bluntly said as she continued looking out the window. Lance thought of what Pidge said as he kept his eyes on her. “She’s beautiful.” She let out with a smile at the memories of Allura. Lance was laying beside Pidge, staring at her to see the expression she made but his response to Pidge was something he let slip out as he kept his eyes on her.  
“Yeah. She is.” And then he looked up at the night sky as he drifted asleep.

* * *

 

“Pidge?” Hunk went into Pidge’s room but there was no sign of her. “Damnit where can that girl be. She better not have left already.” Hunk asked himself, looking for Pidge as he held some of his peanut butter cookies for her. He decided to make his way to Lance’s room to ask if she had left yet. It’s almost ten after all so Lance should be awake. He thought to himself as he entered Lance’s room. “Lance? You here?” he asked but nothing.

He went into his room, not thinking of knocking and almost screamed. Low and behold, Pidge and Lance were sleeping in the same bed. Pidge was almost on top of Lance, considering how she sleeps. Hunk was going to wake them up but a devious plan crossed his mind. He quickly got his phone out and took a couple of pictures of them. He went to the spot he was on as he entered the room. Cleared his throat and dropped the tray of cookies as he gasped aloud, his mouth making an “O” while his hands were on his cheeks.

Pidge got up all groggy as she squinted to see what was happening. Her eyes opened big once she noticed it was Hunk and then she looked down to see Lance knocked out. Looking back at Hunk, she pointed her finger at him.

“Hunk!” she yelled. Hunk then covered his eyes and ran out the room.

“I didn’t see anything!” Pidge quickly stood up on the bed and tried jumping over Lance only to trip and quickly get up to stop Hunk at the door. Meanwhile, since Pidge tripped over Lance, Lance woke up all groggy as well.

"Wha- Hunk?” and then he remembered that last night he fell asleep beside pidge and looked next to him, a warm spot that Pidge had just gotten up from. He nearly got whiplashed from how fast he turned his head towards the door and ran out.

“Hunk! It’s not what you think!” Lance stopped in his tracks behind the couch. Pidge was in front of the door arguing with Hunk.

“Hunk we weren’t-“

“You two were in the same BED!” He yelled.

“Y-Yeah but we weren’t naked!” She then noticed Lance behind Hunk and blushed at what she just said, as did Lance. Hunk crossed his arms.

“You don’t need to be nude to do the nasties Pidge.” Pidge covered her face as she walked back against the door and just slid down. She couldn’t take much more of this.

“Hunk. We were playing Phantasm until late. We started talking on the bed and we just suddenly… fell asleep. That’s all.” Lance tried to calm Pidge down while explaining to Hunk. Pidge lifted her head face to look at Hunk as he looked back between Lance and her. He sighed. Looked down at Pidge and gave her a knowing expression that said You better spill later and then walked to the couch to sit down.

“Okay. Fine! You two win! You didn’t do ANYTHING that two human beings your age would clearly be doing while sleeping in a bed!” he teased with a grin. Lance gave him a playful punch to the arm.

“Hunk. It’s not like that.” Pidge let out as she dully smiled at him. Lance scratched the back of his neck.

  
“Y-Yeah.” It was quiet for a moment. “I’m going to go get changed and pack the last of my stuff.” He looked at the time. “What! I need to call my mom and let he know were late!” Hunk blinked a couple of times in Lance’s direction as he left and then turned towards Pidge.

“He’s coming along?” Pidge shyly smiled.

“Yeah.” Hunk glared as he pointed at her.

“What happened?” He nearly ordered. Pidge just stood up from the floor at she grabbed the door knob.

“Nothing… we just talked a lot… and cried…. A LOT.” She had a sad expression. Hunk wanted to get up and give her a hug. “annnddddd secrets were spilled.” She quickly opened the door and left before Hunk could process what she had said but when he did. 

“WhAt!?.” He ran out the door and followed her.

* * *

 

After that whole confrontation, Pidge gave Hunk the details as she got ready to leave. By the time they made their way to Hunks shuttle, Lance was saying his good byes to Coran and the other Alteans. As they were getting inside, Hunk briefly chatted with Lance.

“Glad to see you coming along Lance.” Hunk smiled.

“Thanks man. It feels… good. To finally be okay to go.” Hunk put his hand in Lance’s shoulder.

“I’m a phone call away whenever you wanna talk man. Pidge gave me the 411 and I’m here for you too. I just want you to know that.” Lance sincerely smiled as he gave Hunk a hug.

“Thanks Hunk. That really means a lot.” Hunk patted his back as Pidge interrupted.

“Whoa. Do you two need a room or should I take a different shuttle?” She teased with a playful smile. The two parted from their hug and Hunk grinned as he made his way to sit.

“No but I’m sure you two do.” He lifted his phone to show the picture he had taken of the two. Both Pidge and Lance turned as red as a tomato.

“WHAT THE! HUN-“ Pidge was going to snatched the phone away from Hunk as he started the space craft causing Pidge to lose her balance, falling back. Luckily, Lance was behind her as he fell back as well. This made things so much more awkward as she turned her head to just barely touch noses with Lance. She turned as red as any human being could and quickly stood up from atop of Lance. She ran to the back of the shuttle and closed the door behind her, furious. Lance was so caught off guard as he glared at Hunk.

“Not cool man.” Hunk gave an apologetic grin.

“Sorry… annnndddd your welcome.” He made his way to sit on seat beside Hunk. Lance made a mental note at how light Pidge was and how feminine her figure really was while Pidge made a mental note to murder Hunk once they landed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to stop it there!
> 
> I tried really hard to continue it but I feel as though my best bet is to have a small time skip after and summarize their time together / what has become of them and then get to the juicy part! ;)
> 
> Please let me know what you guys think of this chapter and what you would like to see in the following one! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooooooo!?.  
> What did y'all think???  
> From here on out is the good stuff!!!  
> Let's just say Lance and Pidge get closer and eventually the FUN part comes up ;)  
> Leave a comment and let me know your thoughts! Advice and Kudos are always welcome lol  
> Ohhh! Let me know how the flow was because I felt I messed it up but get ready for the next chappy!!!  
> —Can't guarantee when lol-


End file.
